


The not-so-happy-ball-of-sunshine

by 707suga



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707suga/pseuds/707suga
Summary: Hinata, the small hyper happy ball of sunshine, isn't what he appears to be. Lying just seems to be the best choice for him. After all this time of acting like the small hyper active little person he is, it will be hard for him to straight up tell every one who knows him as exactly that, that he has been lying to them the whole time. What he doesn't know though is that they are already in his trail because of the mysterious bruises that find their way into his pale skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing so don't judge.

Hinata, The bright ball of hyper active sunshine, is known for his hyper ways and his contagious smile, but not for his crying and his sad pleas for help. Hinata may seem like a happy person physically, but mentally is a whole different story. So let's get to his story shall we? However though, I am warning you that if you wanted to read a happy story you have come to the wrong place. Just remember it's not to late to stop reading and go to the happy story you want unless you are up for the challenge.


End file.
